respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Handguns
Handguns are light weapons with high Agility and short ranges. They excel in short to medium range combat; more so in the latter due to the smaller damage fall-off compared to Shotguns. Handguns are very precise and have narrow cross-hairs, necessitating more practice and skill than Shotguns, which have very wide cross-hairs. Dual Pistols Cutted.png|Dual Pistols Revolver Cutted.png|Revolver Haunted Guns cutted.png|Haunted Guns Toxic Gun cutted.png|Toxic Guns Freedom Revolver1.png|Freedom Revolver Silver Wolf.png|Silver Wolf Outlaw Revolver.png|Outlaw Revolver Pocket Pistol.png|Pocket Pistol Zapper.png|Zapper Blaster Side View.png|Blaster Night Screech.png|Night Screech Atarot Handgun.png|Atarot Handgun Alien Eye Pistol.png|Alien Eye Pistol Fire Spitter.png|Fire Spitter Poison Dart Handgun Cropped.png|Poison Dart Handgun Hunter handgun.png|Hunter Handgun Screen Shot 2016-12-16 at 12.39.27 am.png|Dark Matter Gun Stun Blaster.png|Stun Blaster Golden Pistol.png|Golden Pistol Dual Golden Pistols.png|Dual Golden Pistols E12D61AF-05F8-4D1F-9D17-76864841F499.png|Burning Handgun Dual Freedom Revolvers.png|Dual Freedom Revolvers 1535446877412.png|'Crafty' Handguns Dual Revolvers.png|Dual Revolvers Hand Handgun.png|Hand Handgun Dual Flintlock Pistols.png|Dual Flintlock Pistols Darkness Combo Guns cutted.png|Darkness Combo Guns Dual Hand Handgun.png|Dual Hand Handguns Dual Blasters.png|Dual Blasters W.P.D. Officer Pistol.png|W.P.D Pistol Dual Energy Pistols.png|Dual Energy Pistols Dual Vamp Handguns.png|Dual Vamp Handguns 1554926722333.png|Dark Doctor Handgun Pystl.PNG|PYS-TL Aplha.png|PYS-TL Silenced Thompkin 45.png|Thompkin 45 dspcropped.png|Dual Soaker Pistols Clover cloner.PNG|Clovers Cloner 1555152403899-1.png |Triple Barrel Pistol Czv.PNG|BB-A-WA Handguns Bullet * Dual Pistols * Revolver * Dual Revolvers * Haunted Guns * Toxic Guns * Darkness Combo Guns * Freedom Revolver * Dual Freedom Revolver * Outlaw Revolver * Silver Wolf * Pocket Pistol * Night Screech * Atarot Handgun * W.P.D. Pistol * Golden Pistol * Dual Flintlock Pistols * Dual Vamp-Handguns * Hand Handgun * Dual Hand Handgun * Dark Doctor Handgun * 'Crafty' Handguns * Dual Golden Pistol * PYS-TL * PYS-TL Silenced * Loud Atarot Handgun * Dual Pistols Silenced * Thompkin 45 * Triple Barrel Pistol Energy * Dual Energy Pistols * Zapper * Blaster * Dual Blasters * Alien Eye Pistol * Dark Matter Gun * Stun Blaster * Dual Stun Blaster Fire * Fire Spitter * Burning Handgun Poison * Poison Dart Handgun * Dual Poison Handgun Water * Dual Soaker Pistols * BB-A-WA Magic * Clovers Cloner Armor Effects Handguns can be affected by certain armors: Buffs * Outlaw Hat - Increases Damage by 15% * Outlaw Jacket - Increases Fire Rate by 15% * Outlaw Trousers - Increases Agility by 5% * B.B. Headgear - Increases Range by 10% * B.B. Jacket - Increases Fire Rate by 25% * Padded Plate - Increases Reload Speed by 25% * Brazilian Fighter Vest - Increases Damage by 5% * Decorated Jacket - Boosts Damage by 25% for a short time after reload * W.P.D. Officer Headset - Increases Accuracy by 10% * W.P.D. Officer Jacket - Increases Health by 20% * W.P.D. Officer Pants and Grey Thief Suit - Increases Agility by 7% * AtomDrome Cap and AtomDrome T-Shirt - Increases Damage by 7% Nerfs * Brazilian Warrior Mask - Reduces Damage taken from the Dual Revolvers and Dual Freedom Revolver by 60% * Brazilian Warrior Vest - Reduces damage taken from the Revolver by 60% * Blackbird Headset - Reduces Damage taken by 20% Category:Weapon Types